1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic device and an application program switching method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With a general trend of light weighted and thin sized of the electronic devices, users are gradually used to carry these electronic devices around. General electronic devices such as laptops, personal digital assistances (PDAs) and cell phones etc. have become indispensable in our daily life. Moreover, development of technologies is driven by demanding of life convenience for peoples, and therefore more and more diversified functions are integrated in electronic devices.
Taking the cell phones as an example, the present cell phones not only have a function of making calls, but also have the functions of taking picture, video recording, MP3 music playing, internet surfing, SMS message and MMS message transceiving, mobile secretary and JAVA gaming etc. Generally, when an external message is received during an application program of the cell phone, for example, music playing being executed, a user has to press a key to stop or pause the music playing, and then presses a hot key or other keys to find out and execute a corresponding application program for replying the income message. Therefore, such switching method of the application program is not humanized and inconvenient for the user.